The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing fiber reinforced, axially symmetrical wound bodies of predetermined length.
Manufacturing methods of this type are disclosed in principle for example, in FRG Offenlegungsschrift [Laid Open Application] No. 2,216,316, Auslegeschrift [Published Application] No. 2,460,808 and Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,746,290. Wound bodies produced in this manner, particularly those made of carbon fiber reinforced laminates, are distinguished by their high strength and low specific weight. They are therefore suitable for use as rotors for gas ultracentrifuges.
French Pat. No. 1,282,464 discloses a winding system with which two layers can be wound simultaneously onto a mandrel. The mandrel is here guided along two stationary carriages; two bands are supplied by one carriage and an impregnated fiber is supplied to the mandrel by the other carriage. However, the additional application of layers with criss-cross windings in which the fibers form a relatively acute angle with the axis of the mandrel is impossible with such a system.